La sorpresa de Seiya
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Bien este es un fic de cumpleaños, sé que el cumpleaños de Seiya esta lejos. Pero este es un regalo especial para una de mis lectoras n n Es el cumpleaños de Seiya y todos estan decididos a preparar una fista inolvidable, lo cual no quiere decir que no sufran uno o dos... o veinte desastres mientras tanto. Los invito a ver como les irá a Athena y sus caballeros en esta misión ;-D


"**Una sorpresa para Seiya"**

_**¡Hola a todos! Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida lectora Sanathos Ananke n_n que cumplió años hace un tiempito (perdón que me atrasé como siempre XD)**_

_**Espero te guste ;-)**_

_**Una aclaración: en este fic todos los caballeros se encuentran con vida porque Athena habló con Zeus para que les diera otra oportunidad. Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba, en este fic se va a cambiar constantemente de puntos de vista (no puedo poner a los dorados y los de bronce todos juntos en una misma habitación) además hay muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo en diferentes partes de la mansión por lo que esto es necesario. Si a alguien le molesta esto, ya esta advertido.**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Saint Seiya, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Era la mañana del 1 de diciembre y la nieve había hecho una aparición temprana en las tranquilas calles de Japón... donde la gran mayoría se disponía a disfrutar de una mañana tranquila y sin inconvenientes...

Bueno, salvo en la mansión Kido...

_ ¡AHHHHHH! – El caballero de Andrómeda había tropezado con una guirnalda que Kiki había olvidado en el suelo, de algún modo había conseguido que el paquete en su mano no recibiera daño.

Hyoga se apresuró a correr para ayudar a su camarada caído, no sin dejar de reírse, pues Shun parecía un barco encallado, al estar de cara al suelo con el brazo en alto como un mástil, para evitar que el paquete con la vajilla nueva, se hiciera añicos.

Si definitivamente había de todo... menos tranquilidad en la mansión Kido. Pues en el salón comedor estaban los caballeros de Bronce y oro, por orden de Athena... esta vez no se trataba de un asunto formal ni nada por el estilo...

Bueno quizás la situación fuera formal de cierto modo, puesto que conmemoraban el nacimiento de uno de los caballeros más notables de la orden de Athena...

Para ponerlo simple estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Seiya.

Puesto que la diosa quería estar presente en todo momento, los caballeros dorados tuvieron que acompañarla, no que les importara salir del Santuario, ahora que todo estaba en paz no había razón para estar allí todo el día.

El aire dentro de la mansión era de diversión caótica. El accidente de Shun no había sido el primero...

Shiryu había sufrido un percance similar, aunque en ese caso se culpaba a Mascara, quien pareció decidir que dejar al dragón encerrado en el armario de las escobas, era una magnifica forma de empezar la mañana. ¿Dónde estaba la similitud con el caso de Shun? Pues en la forma poco ceremoniosa en la que Shiryu había salido cuando Hyoga abrió la puerta.

Milo estaba encerrado en la cocina y les había prohibido a todos acercarse, cuando un desinteresado Afrodita se metió dentro y salio con un colador por sombrero, supieron que hablaba en serio.

Mu y Kiki se divertían colgando las guirnaldas con su telequinesis, logrando patrones increíblemente complicados, como el frente de un Pegaso, o formas florales, Seika y Saori no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la muy singular decoración, mientras ponían la mesa.

* * *

Afuera, en el patio trasero, los preparativos continuaban por parte de Shura y Camus...

_ ¡Frigid Coffin! – un enorme bloque de hielo apareció frente a ellos. – Ahora te toca a ti. – el acuariano se cruzó de brazos mirando a Shura. Camus vestía un sobretodo azul, jeans y zapatillas negras, mientras que Shura llevaba bufanda verde botella, suéter y chaqueta negra, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas.

_Déjamelo a mí. – el rostro de Shura reflejaba una seriedad absoluta mientras su mano despedía un brillo casi metálico. Hizo varios movimientos cortantes a la velocidad de la luz, luego de unos segundos Shura detuvo su brazo, los débiles rayos del sol sacaron un brillo metálico a su mano.

Del bloque de hielo se cayeron varios trozos, revelando un Pegaso de hielo perfectamente trazado. Shura sonrío arrogantemente mientras Camus se frotaba las sienes... lo único que faltaba era que terminaran haciendo de decoradores...

Una sombra enorme se proyectó sobre la escultura.

_Bu-u-uen tra-ba-ba-jo. – los elogió Aldebarán, llevaba tanto abrigo que parecía pesar unos cuantos kilos más. Camus alzó una ceja divertido, el toro dorado parecía todo menos un toro, llevaba un tapado marrón grueso, un suéter rojo (aunque Camus tenía la sospecha que bajo ese había un par más), bufanda bordó, un par de gruesos guantes de lana, pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero marrón oscuro... además de un par de orejeras rojas bien grandes... Shura comenzó a reírse de tal forma que le saltaron lágrimas.

_ ¿Tenías frío? – le preguntó Camus sarcásticamente, invocando a todas sus fuerzas para no acabar como Shura... si era posible morir de risa... Shura estaba condenado.

_Nooo-o solo d-decidí a-ave-riguar cu-cuanta ropa podía po-o-o-nerme en-en-cima... – le respondió Aldebarán de mal humor, tiritando de frío... después de todo Brasil era un país tropical y en Grecia no nevaba nunca... salvo que Camus se enfadara demasiado...

_De todas formas si vienes por la escultura, ya te la puedes llevar. – le respondió Camus apartándose del camino, Shura se apartó también, una vez hubo recuperado la compostura.

Aldebarán suspiró, justo lo que necesitaba... más hielo... tomó la estatua de la base y la levantó... llevándola al salón lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión...

_Nos quedamos sin guirnaldas... ¿Qué tal si apuran el paso? – dijo Mu a un par de gemelos que lanzaban chispas.

_ ¿Por qué nos ponen a hacer trabajo de niños? – dijo Saga disgustado, y llamando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a Mu a otra dimensión, mientras seguía doblando las tiras de papel maché para formar una guirnalda.

_ ¡A mí no me preguntes! – replico Kanon, molesto con el papel maché, con Athena y el mundo...¡¿Por qué rayos esa guirnalda se resistía a quedar derecha?!

Resultaba cómico el contraste entre los gemelos, Saga vestía elegantemente con una camisa, una campera ligera de gabardina beige, jeans y zapatos. Mientras que Kanon llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con taches en los hombros, camiseta blanca con un estampado que decía "Nightwish" pantalones negros y borceguíes a juego... sentados uno frente al otro en un sofá con la mesa de té como tablero de trabajo... llena de papeles coloridos y goma de pegar... era una vista digna de ver.

Sobretodo cuando Kanon tiró al suelo la guirnalda rebelde y comenzó a pisotearla con furia... Una gota se formó en la frente de Saga mientras lo miraba... probablemente preguntándose si el tiempo bajo el agua en cabo Sunion no le habría dañado el cerebro a su gemelo...

Mu se fue riendo entre dientes antes de que lo mandaran a otra dimensión.

* * *

Hyoga se encontraba puliendo la cristalería en el comedor, cuando vio algo que no podría olvidar ni aunque pasaran mil años...

Afrodita estaba haciendo los arreglos florales... con un delantal blanco y el cabello recogido en una coleta... y tarareando mientras cortaba y arreglaba las rosas...

El rostro de Hyoga se puso azul de la impresión y se apresuró a salir de ahí... y avisarle al resto para proteger sus mentes de semejante espectáculo.

* * *

Poco después en el salón...

_ ¡Vamos chicos que falta poco! – les decía Dohko a los encargados de la decoración: Shiryu, Hyoga, Mu, Kiki, Shun, Aldebarán (moviendo la estatua de hielo de un lado al otro) y Mascara... que más bien estaba ahí para burlarse de ellos.

_Gran maestro... – comenzó Aldebarán – ¿Porque no nos ayuda un poco y terminamos antes?

_Yo ya los estoy ayudando. – declaró Dohko con gran energía y orgullo, mientras las caras de todos parecían exclamar: ¡¿En qué?! – Los estoy supervisando.

_Es el gran maestro de la holgazanería. – declaró Mascara... y por una vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él...

* * *

Por otro lado Shion estaba protestando contra su suerte y su mala estrella... o sea el era EL PATRIARCA... entonces... ¿Por qué...?

_Por favor limpie esto. – le dijo Milo entregándole a Shion un bol para lavar.

Shion lo tomó en silencio... el GRAN PATRIARCA... de lava platos... ¿Podía caer más bajo?... mejor que al pegaso le gustara su fiesta o iban a celebrar su cumpleaños y llorar su muerte el mismo día...

* * *

Saori y Seika acababan de terminar de poner todo en la mesa, iban a buscar los arreglos de Afrodita cuando las luces titilaron y se apagaron completamente...

_Aioria... Aioros... ¿podrían ir a ver que pasa? – pidió la diosa a los hermanos que pasaban con otra tanda de guirnaldas para Mu y el resto.

_Seguro. – contestó Aioros con una sonrisa. Ambos hermanos tomaron las linternas que la diosa guardaba en un cajón (por si algo así ocurría) y se encaminaron al sótano.

Una vez allí encontrar la caja de fusibles fue una tarea titánica... si bien las linternas iluminaban algo... el sótano estaba demasiado lleno como para no llevarse nada por delante.

_ ¡AAAAHHH! – Aioria, cayó en medio de una nube de polvo y cajas viejas.

_ ¡Aioria! – Aioros se apresuró a correr a su lado – ¡Aioria! ¿Te caíste? – preguntó iluminando la zona con la linterna, vio un pie... y luego el resto de Aioria despatarrado, con los brazos y cara pegados al piso. Y varias cajas polvorientas volcadas a su alrededor.

_No... – la voz ahogada de Aioria era apenas audible contra el suelo.

_ ¿Eh? – Aioros parpadeó confundido ¿Qué no se había caído?

_Es que el suelo se veía solo, y me arrojé a sus brazos para consolarlo. – replicó Aioria mordazmente... ¡Por supuesto que se había caído!

_Bueno, la próxima vez no lo consueles tan efusivamente, o te harás daño. – dijo Aioros con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – De todas formas, nos ahorraste el trabajo de buscar la caja de fusibles. – señalo la pared frente a ellos, donde estaba la dichosa caja.

Una vez estuvieron frente a ella, intentaron ver que tenía de malo... y entonces recordaron que de electricidad no sabían nada de nada... Se miraron confundidos...

_ ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Aioria, iluminando con la linterna la infinidad de cables y perillas.

_Ehhhh... ¿Y sí haces tu de generador? – sugirió Aioros con una sonrisa tensa.

_Muy gracioso... – una gota se formo en la cabeza de ambos hermanos mientras se preguntaban que se suponía que tenían que hacer con eso.

* * *

En cambio para Shaka la penumbra no era ningún impedimento, tomo un poco de té con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse por los tropezones de los caballeros de bronce ni las maldiciones de los gemelos cuando alguien, a juzgar por la sarta de maldiciones en italiano, Mascara de la Muerte, se les cayó encima.

Siguió bebiendo su té, después de todo Kanon había insinuado que con los ojos cerrados no haría más que estorbar y chocar con todo...

Sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó al menor de los gemelos darse un golpe contra el suelo.

* * *

_Aioria, ten cuidado... – le dijo Aioros a su hermano, verlo tocar los cables y las perillas de forma tan imprudente lo ponía nervioso.

_Aioros... sería colmo que yo muriera electrocutado. – ya se podía imaginar como se reiría Mascara si algo así fuera a pasar.

_Pero...

_ ¡Deja de distraerme! – Aioria conectó dos cables entre sí y prendió el fusible principal... Y para sorpresa de ambos, las luces se prendieron.

_Que bien, no terminaste achicharrado. – dijo Aioros con una sonrisa aliviada.

_ ¡Que no soy tan inútil! – Aioria dejo salir un bufido de pura frustración... a veces parecía que su hermano se olvidaba de que había crecido.

Una vez hubo vuelto la luz, el trabajo se reanudó.

Esta vez no hubo más contratiempos, salvo por las constantes burlas de Mascara de la Muerte... claro hasta que Kanon se hartó de él y lo encerró en el sótano, ganándose los aplausos de casi todos los presentes.

Luego de una pausa para almorzar (la primera vez que Milo salio de la cocina desde la mañana) terminaron de colocar todo.

Shun se ocupó de terminar de colgar los globos, mientras que Hyoga ordenaba los diferentes adornos. Shiryu estaba realmente concentrado en colocar las botellas para el brindis de forma ordenada...

El salón brillaba con las decoraciones, de todas partes colgaban guirnaldas y globos, la mesa estaba puesta de una forma exquisita, los arreglos de flores embellecían cada rincón, mientras que en el centro del salón la estatua de hielo del pegaso despedía destellos.

Los bocadillos estaban listos, el pastel colocado en el centro de la mesa... todos estaban ahí... solo faltaba una cosa: el invitado de honor.

_Hay que ir por Seiya. – dijo Saori, Milo estaba ocupado admirando su obra maestra, el resto estaba dando los últimos toques al salón... – tiene que ser alguien que no se deje llevar por la emoción del momento y haga que Seiya sospeche... –repuso para sí misma. Miró alrededor... podría mandar a Camus... iba a pedirselo cuando.

_Bueno alguien tiene que traer a ese inútil. –Mascara de la Muerte – yo iré.

_ ¡¿Como saliste?! – Kanon miraba al caballero de Cancer como si fuera un fantasma.

_Por cierto Athena, la factura por la puerta, pásasela a ese gemelo idiota je. – Mascara señaló a Kanon descaradamente y se fue.

Saga tuvo que sujetar a Kanon para que no se abalanzara sobre Mascara de la Muerte mientras este salía.

Saori trató de mantenerse tranquila... pero... ¿Mascara de la Muerte iba a traer a Seiya?

No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro... tal vez sería buena idea que Seika se escondiera, por su propia seguridad.

* * *

Seiya estaba solo en su cuarto, miraba el mar oscuro y calmo por la ventana... menudo cumpleaños... no solo nevaba, sino que ninguno de sus amigos se había dignado a saludarlo ¿Qué costaba llamarlo? Suspiró molesto...

_Me pregunto si habrá ocurrido algo... no, que nadie recuerde mi cumpleaños no significa que haya estallado otra guerra. Solo que se olvidaron de mí. – por muy deprimente que fuera que se olvidaran de él, lo aliviaba pensar que todos estaban ocupados en sus propias cosas, el que no hubiera más guerras ni peligros, ni muerte... – ¡Ah pero sigo enfadado! – se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado.

Entonces escuchó golpes violentos en la puerta.

_ ¡Rápido! - esa voz... ¡ese era...!

_ ¿¡Mascara de la Muerte!? – Seiya se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta tan fuerte que casi la sacó de sus goznes.

Lo que encontró lo dejo sin aliento, Mascara estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sus ropas estaban manchadas de nieve y barro, su cara estaba manchada de rojo ¿¡Sangre!?

_ ¿¡Que ocurrió?! – _"los caballeros dorados están en la ciudad... entonces... ¡Saori! _- ¡¿Donde esta Saori? ¿Dónde esta Athena?! – preguntó Seiya al caballero mal herido.

_En... en... la mansión Kido... – dijo el caballero de Cancer débilmente. – Rápido... ve. – Seiya solo asintió y salió corriendo sin esperar más... ¡Tenía que apresurarse, Saori lo necesitaba! ¡Debían de haber tomado por sorpresa al caballero de Cancer para herirlo así!

Mascara espero a que el caballero se alejara antes de levantarse y sacudirse la nieve de la ropa ¡Eso había sido realmente fácil! Lo que podían hacer un poco de nieve, polvo (del cual estaba cubierto, gracias al idiota de Kanon, que pasaría la eternidad en el yomutsu por ello), un poco de acrílico rojo diluido, cortesía de la artística del centro y un chico extremadamente ingenuo e impulsivo.

Comenzó a reír con ganas y echó a correr manteniendo una pequeña distancia del caballero ¡No quería perderse eso!

El pegaso recorrió las calles en un parpadeo ¡no tenía tiempo que perder! Abrió la puerta principal de la mansión de una patada y continuó corriendo. Escucho el ruido de cristales rotos dentro del salón.

_ ¡SAORI! – Abrió las puertas de un golpe con el corazón en un puño, y un fuerte resplandor lo cegó por un instante.

_ ¡SORPRESA! – Seiya parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... no solo una enorme estatua de hielo de un pegaso decoraba el centro del salón, sino que estaba lleno de guirnaldas y arreglos florales, la mesa estaba servida y llena de todo tipo de bocadillos y comidas diferentes... y en el centro un enorme pastel se destacaba como una torre...

Pero lo mejor eran las personas allí presentes... sus amigos Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun estaban allí, la Señorita Saori estaba parada junto a la mesa y a su lado, sonriendo de todo corazón estaba su hermana... Seika que se apresuró a ir a su encuentro y darle un abrazo que por poco y lo estrangula... era cierto... aquel iba a ser su primer cumpleaños junto a ella, después de tanto tiempo... una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor... abrazó a Seika y miró alrededor... no solo ella estaba allí, sino que toda la orden dorada de Athena se encontraba en el salón observándolo con una sonrisa divertida...

_ ¿Qué... esta pasando? – preguntó aún confundido ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

_Seiya si que eres lento. – le dijo Kiki juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto totalmente despreocupado.

_Tal vez los golpes que recibió le están pasando factura. –sugirió Hyoga alzando una ceja.

_Seiya ¡Te hicimos una fiesta de cumpleaños! – le dijo Shun, todo sonrisas como siempre.

_Pero... Mascara de la Muerte... él vino a mi casa y me dijo que viniera urgente... estaba cubierto de nieve, polvo y sangre.

_Si tu creíste que era sangre es problema tuyo. – dijo Mascara pasando por al lado del caballero, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

Kanon se palmeó la frente de pura frustración mientras los demás parecían a punto de matar al guerrero de Cancer solo por asustar a Seiya.

_ ¿Qué? – Mascara se encogió de hombros – Yo lo traje sin que supiera de la fiesta, como ustedes querían ¿O no?

Saori suspiró, debió haber imaginado que algo así sucedería...

Una risa comenzó a oírse de repente. Todos miraron a Seiya que se estaba riendo con ganas...

_Ya veo... jajaja... si no estuviera tan contento, ahora mismo te estaría hirviendo como el cangrejo que eres... – dijo Seiya entre risas soltando a su hermana para sujetarse las costillas. Poco a poco el salón entero resonaba con las risas de todos los presentes.

Seiya se sentó junto a su hermana y amigos... era increíble estar rodeado de tanta calidez... sentía que todo había valido la pena... toda la sangre, todo el dolor... habían valido la pena, solo por vivir ese instante.

Saori se levantó y golpeo su copa ligeramente con una cuchara, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

_Quisiera proponer un brindis... por el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros mejores amigos. – dijo levantando en alto su copa.

_Je... es lo menos que pueden hacer, después de esa broma cruel y de hacerme pensar que se habían olvidado de mí. – replico Seiya con una sonrisa burlona.

Una risa general recorrió el salón mientras brindaban.

_Gracias... – dijo Seiya. – en verdad gracias...

No sabía como más expresar lo que sentía, el hecho de que todos se hubieran tomado la molestia de preparar eso para el... ¡Incluso Saori y el Patriarca! Y el hecho de que su hermana estuviera allí y sus amigos que habían peleado cada batalla a su lado (faltaba Ikki, pero él no era un sujeto a quien le gustaran las fiestas) que los hombres que le habían enseñado tanto, ya fuera a base de palabras o en sus enfrentamientos, estuvieran allí... que todos se hubieran reunido, solo para compartir ese día con él. Seiya sentía que debía decir un gran discurso que expresara esa sensación de felicidad, nostalgia, esperanza y alegría... todas esas emociones que lo sobrecogían y hacían que su corazón se llenara tanto que no podía expresarlo...

Al final solo pudo alzar su copa, mientras los miraba a todos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de gratitud... porque eso era lo que sentía... lo que había sentido siempre era gratitud por estar vivo y haber nacido en la misma era que sus amigos.

_ ¡Gracias a todos! – fue lo único que pudo decir, y sin embargo vio en las lagrimas de sus amigos y en las de Saori que lo habían entendido.

_**N/A: bueno ¡Termine! Espero que les haya gustado ¡Sobretodo a ti Sanathos (no me olvide de tus amados gemelos XD) ;-) ! de verdad que puse mucho empeño en este pequeño fic. Y ojala me haya quedado bien n_n *cruza los dedos***_

_**Sin más nada que decir:**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_

_**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO TU REGALO ;-D!**_

_**Yuri18**_


End file.
